The Forest: A Slenderman Short Story
by Michaeltheminecrafter1
Summary: When a man goes for a camping trip the last thing he expects is to encounter the Mythical creature known as the "Slender Man". Nick was one of them. It was his last day camping with his friend when he decides to go for a stroll. After watching the sunset on a hill he begins trekking back but something is watching him, something that no one can describe as human. Rated T for Horror.


**A/N: hey guys, this is basically a short story I wrote in an English assignment. All respect to Parsec Productions that created the game of Slender, (Not the myth). The game inspired me to think about the myth of the Slender Man and thus, making me write this story.**

Slender

Standing on this massive hill. I watch the sunset, gazing upon amazing vista where the sun meets the tree line and the beautiful orange sky. I observe behind me to see the forest down the hill and the darkened colour or orange where the moon will rise. "Isn't this view amazing!" I boom, looking back at the sunset. I decide to trek back down the hill when I suddenly slip over a rock, plummeting to the ground and dropping my compass. It rolls towards the edge of the hill and rolls straight off. Smashing on the ground below. "I don't need the compass" I declare happily. Trying to keep up the mood as I get up, I claw the rest of the rocks and dirt off my flannel t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans as I begin the trek down the hill and back to my camp.

I find myself glaring up at the sky. Strolling, I have been around in the forest for over an hour. The camp is bound to be around here somewhere. I gaze around me. "which way was east?" I ask myself, as I know I'm lost. I begin to get frustrated. "This was my last day camping and I have to lose my way now!" I boom angrily. I pick up a huge stick and I slam it into the ground, sending vibrations up my arm. I drop the stick, making it land on the ground smashing leaves under it's weight. Standing there, I'm trying to relax and clam down when I suddenly jump by a call from an Owl. I glare at it , I curse and I exhale most of the air in my body. "I should keep moving, it's night" I say to myself as I glare at the night sky, I still cannot see the moon by the mass of trees guarding all sides. I begin to motion towards what seems like a clear path in the trees. Like God himself was showing me the way back. I hear rustling in the bushes behind me. I turn around to see nothing appearing before me. But then I hear more rustling behind me, in the direction I was originally walking. Quickly, I turn around to see nothing. I then hear more rustling behind me again although I don't turn around. I kept listening it was coming closer behind me. I turn around but the rustling does not stop. I grab a nearby stick and hold it up ready to attack anything that would to pounce for me. then a little rabbit hops out of the bushes. It looks at me for a split second then hops quickly away, Thinking I am a threat. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and I turn around. And continue walking down the desolate path made by nature.

I do not know what time it is. My watch seems to be broken from the fall I had on the hill. A strange mist has moved in slowly since I last set walking. I feel like I am being watched so I turn around to see nothing. I begin turning around. I feel like a thousand eyes are watching me. I can tell I am getting delirious as I spin around slowly, trying to find whatever is watching me. Then I see it, only faint but it burns into my mind like paper in a fire. A man, about 10 feet tall with long arms and legs and some sort of tentacles protruding out of his back. The worst part is he has no face. And and another second later he is gone. I then heard a noise from behind me. I turn around to see the faceless man. He reaches out to me and stares at me with no eyes but I could tell there was hate inside of him. Like I intruded in his home, His forest. I look at him I knew I was done for. "Slender man..." I mumble as my vision becomes blurry, Then black. And one mile away, at my camp, my friend is the only one who hears my screams.

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review it. I feel happy about reviews and I reply to each and everyone. Ask me a question even. :D**

**Have an awesome day, and thanks again for reading.**

**~MTM**


End file.
